Butterflies and Daydreams
by Spark Of Insanity
Summary: Blaine nodded, concealing his excitement, but a small smile graced his features. Their routine quickly returned to normal and Blaine felt whole.  He didn't feel alone anymore.  He felt loved.


**AN:You may not fully understand this if you haven't seen Sucker Punch**

**AN explaining on the bottom**

* * *

><p>Blaine was tired of the constant yelling from his parents. He swung his legs that were dangling from the porch swing he was sitting on. Blaine looked down the street trying to distract himself. He could even hear the argument from out here. Tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered that they were fighting over him.<p>

Again.

He brought his knees up to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut, bringing his hands over his ears. They only decreased the volume of the screams so he listened to the muffled, strangled sounds. It was better than before. He could pretend they were talking loudly.

Why did he bring suffering and hardships to the people he loved?

Blaine hated being the cause of people's pain. He wanted to rid them of that, not cause it. Besides, who'd wanna be around a little boy who made everybody sad?

Blaine felt fingers start to run through his curls. He looked up at his crying mother who collapsed to her knees in front of him. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, crying even harder. She kept repeating that she was sorry but Blaine didn't understand why. He was the one making her cry. Maybe because she saw him crying.

She soon brought him inside the house and got him dressed in a t-shirt with shorts and sneakers. Blaine became a little happier knowing he usually wore this when he went to the park. He perked up a bit and sat on the front steps to wait for his mother, looking at the butterflies to pass time. Blaine froze when he heard his mother sobbing loudly and yelling at his father again.

His dad stepped out and scooped Blaine up in his arms. He walked to the car and slipped Blaine into his booster seat. Blaine looked back at his mother on the porch and waved his tiny hand, wiping his eye with the other one.

"I love you, Blainey-boo." She wiped at her face with a tissue, waving with her free hand. "Boo-bear, mommy loves you. Don't forget that!" Blaine twisted back to keep looking at his mother until he couldn't see her anymore. Before she faded out of his view he thought he saw her fall to her knees.

"Daddy?"

"Hm?" His father grunted without looking back.

"Are we going to the park? Why isn't mommy coming?" His father glanced into the rearview mirror, looking into his son's eyes before answering.

"No, I'm taking you to the doctor's, then we-"

"I don't wanna go to the doctor!" Blaine's wide eyes pleaded with his father. The doctor was mean and always stuck a big needle in his arm.

"Blaine," his father warned but Blaine didn't heed it.

"No!" Blaine shrieked, his hazel orbs filled with fright. He started thrashing in his chair, clawing at the seatbelt, "I don't like the doctor!" Tears started falling down his face.

"BLAINE," his deep voice thundered, "You have to behave. We're going to the doctor." Blaine whimpered in the backseat. "If, and only if, you behave, then we'll go to the park." When his father peeked at Blaine through the mirror, he nodded mutely.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked up from his arm, the crook of it had a bright green band-aid, through his thick lashes at the park that slowly came into view as his father drove down the long street. There was a huge, black gate that looked like it had thorns surrounding the grassy areas. Trees rose high above the gates and cast an eeiry shadow that was swallowing the sidewalk.<p>

This wasn't the usual park that he liked. His father parked the car and undid his seatbeat, scooping up Blaine in his arms. Blaine suddenly felt heavy and tired as his father carried him through the gates. Since the doctor gave him his shot he had been struggling to stay awake. Blaine's father placed him down on a soft grassy patch and left to talk to someone. Blaine's vision started to blur like when he cried and his eyelids kept drooping.

"Daddy. D-Daddy!" Blaine whimpered. He curled up on his side and was facing towards the iron gate. He saw a tall figure walking away and his small hand reached toward his father trying to grab him. "...daddy," he slurred before falling into darkness.

* * *

><p>When Blaine lifted his heavy eyelids his father was long gone and other children were poking him, trying to talk to him. He stepped away from them and found the closest adult, asking where he was.<p>

"Troubled Waters Daycare Facility." The woman knelt down and ruffled his hair. If it was a daycare Blaine's father would definitely be back later. She had a fake smile on and was making Blaine uncomfortable. He walked away from her. Looking around he found there were groups of children laughing and playing with each other, groups of about four or five spread around the dim meadow. He spotted an empty sandbox and made his way over, sitting on the ledge. He took off his shoes and socks, digging his toes into the grainy sand.

A kid came up to him and before he could speak Blaine had told him to go away. The boy quietly complied. Blaine didn't like company that he didn't know. They always treated him differently from his family. More children came up to him but he just completely ignored them, curling his toes farther into the sand.

Hours passed and the meadow was dark now from the lack of the sun in the sky. Blaine's father hadn't been back, not even his mother came. The same woman with the fake smile went around to each group of children, giving them pillows and sleeping bags. Silent tears streamed down his face as he trekked to the spot where his father originally placed him down. He faced the gate just in case his parents were running late. After two hours his eyes drooped shut.

When he woke up the next morning everybody was gathered by a creek eating various foods. He followed suit, grabbing an apple and dipping a cup into the stream for water. Blaine isolated himself, eating his green fruit slowly. When he sat down at the sandbox again he noticed that his sleeping bag from this morning was gone. He dug his bare feet into the sand again and waited for his father, hot tears rolling down his cheeks.

An hour had passed when a group of children walked up to the sandbox and sat in it. They acted like it was theirs, but in reality it was Blaine's sandbox; he'd been the first one to sit in it. When they tried to talk to him, he screamed. They tried to pat his back, attempting to calm him but he lashed out and his arm had struck someone. The children all gasped and ran.

It was another few days before they tried it again. He was crying again and screamed louder, his face becoming red and his hands trembling.

This went on for weeks.

At least until a new, sincere looking boy with light brown hair and bright blue eyes attempted to talk to Blaine.

"Mind if I join you?" Kurt asked, holding out a hankerchief. Blaine grabbed the fabric and wiped his eyes, nodding. This was the kindest he'd been treated here. Kurt sat down but kept his feet out of the sand. "C-can I do that too?" Kurt timidly questioned. When Blaine nodded, Kurt stripped himself of his shoes and socks, pulling his long pants up. He shoved his feet under the sand.

"Do you want to talk?" Blaine shook his head. Kurt nodded and looked off into the distance. They stayed together in silence until Kurt quietly put his shoes back on. "My father is here. I'll see you tomorrow... If that's okay with you." Blaine nodded, a corner of his mouth twitching.

This routine happened everyday, Kurt would come over and politely ask for permission before doing anything. It stayed the same until Blaine actually nodded to Kurt's request to talk. The pale boy's face lit up and he talked. Occasionally Blaine would get in a word or two, but Kurt did most of the talking.

It was nice.

As the days passed Blaine felt like he wasn't alone anymore. Their friendship blossomed and Blaine stopped crying everyday, his sullen atmosphere remained though. They talked about random topics, bonding over miniscule things. Blaine talked more. He smiled again. Kurt made him forget the pain and hurt and the loneliness. Kurt even stopped having his father pick him up. He stayed until Blaine fell asleep, arriving in the morning after breakfast by the stream.

One day, Kurt sat down on the edge of the sandbox quietly. He fidgeted with his hands and opened his mouth several times, closing it abruptly. His eyes met Blaine's questioning gaze occasionally. It was a good hour before Kurt said something.

"Hi."

"Are you okay, Kurt?"

"Yes... Blaine, I made a new friend today. He's really... lonely and I hope you understand that I may spend a lot of time with him and I won't be able to spend all day with you."

"Oh... that's it? That's completely fine, Kurt."

But it wasn't.

It wasn't fine because Kurt kept cutting time out of his schedule for Blaine and giving it to this new kid. Blaine felt the slow shadow of loneliness creeping over him again. Soon, he only saw Kurt for minutes a day. Other kids tried playing with him again. He lashed out, kicking, screaming, and scratching until they left. He cried again.

Everybody left him.

This is why strangers sucked. They come into your life with fake friendliness and leave you. They only add to the pain in the end.

"Go away Kurt."

"Blaine..."

"I said, go away."

"You told me you were okay with this."

"You never said you were going to abandon me." Blaine faced him, tears streaming down his red face, his lip red and stuck out. "I don't want you to forget about me... Kurt, please come back. I miss you."

"Blaine it's not that easy." Kurt dropped his gaze and rubbed the toe of his shoe into the dirt, digging. "He's not doing well. He needs me."

"I need you." A single tear fell down Kurt's face. He knew where this was going.

"He needs me more." Kurt whispered as Blaine sobbed harder.

"Go away."

"Blaine..."

"I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYBODY! GO AWAY!" Blaine screeched. He turned around and ran, despite him being the one yelling at Kurt to leave. He ran to the gate, gripping the black bars. He banged his fists on the cold metal and slumped against it, choking on sobs.

He woke up the next day in his sleeping bag, the usual spot he set it up it. His hands were bandaged and they were incredibly sore. Days passed and he reverted back to the routine he had from before Kurt appeared. Nobody approached him anymore, they were all frightened.

He changed his sleeping spot to under the huge branches of a dropping willow tree. There was a group of children that occupied it, but with the arrival of Blaine, the children fled the spot. The thick leaves of several braches created a veil, shielding him from everybody. It was the perfect place to forget and be forgotten. His sandbox had became too painful to sit at anymore, the sweet memories he had with Kurt plagued him, so he spent all of his time under the tree, only leaving it for food.

Weeks had passed before Blaine had a visitor. Kurt peeked his head between the branches.

"Mind if I join you?" Blaine said nothing. Kurt walked and stood by Blaine. "Can I sit here?" Silence greeted him again. Kurt sat on the ground. A few minutes passed before Kurt spoke up again. "Do you wa-"

"Why are you here?" Blaine croaked out, interrupting Kurt's question. His voice was hoarse and tired. He didn't even recognize it himself. Kurt dropped his eyes.

"Sam's... gone, he doesn't need me anymore. I can spend all of my time with you now." Kurt smiled weakly, sadness clouding his eyes. "If you'll have me back, that is."

Blaine nodded, concealing his excitement, but a small smile graced his features. Their routine quickly returned to normal and Blaine felt whole.

He didn't feel alone anymore.

He felt loved.

Weeks later Kurt was delayed from his usual arrival time. When he did get there his eyes were puffy and red. He didn't speak, he only sat by Blaine's side and leaned his head against Blaine's shoulder, quietly crying. Blaine wrapped an arm around him comfortingly, which only made Kurt cry harder.

"What's wrong, Kurtie?" Blaine wiped Kurt's tears.

"The doctor is coming soon. He wants to examine you."

"What's so bad about that?"

"He's scary Blaine. I don't want him near you... He's the same doctor that worked on Sam..."

"Oh. I promise I won't leave like Sam did." Kurt sobbed even harder. He whispered that he was sorry over and over again. Blaine just rubbed his back comfortingly and thought back to when his mother did the same thing.

"I'll be back Blaine." Kurt ran off, leaving Blaine sitting against his tree, thinking. When Kurt came back his face was the normal porcelain shade it usually was.

"You know, Kurt..." the small brunet boy hummed, signaling Blaine to continue, "You're really beautiful."

"Thank you," Kurt's voice cracked as he responded. He took a deep breath. "The doctor is here. C'mon" Kurt stood up and held out his hand for Blaine. Blaine grabbed it and pulled himself up. Kurt didn't let go of his hand. Together they walked to a new white tent that Blaine guessed the lady with the fake smile set up.

Blaine sat down on a green chair and laid back, closing his eyes and waiting with Kurt for the doctor. A man in a white shirt with gray slacks entered the tent with a set of tools and set them on the table next to Blaine. Kurt started shaking. Blaine squeezed his hand to let him know that he was alright. He opened and locked his eyes with Kurt while the doctor brought his hands to Blaine's face.

"I'm sorry..."

Blaine heard a clink.

He felt... free

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel walked briskly down the pristine, white hallway, clipboard in hand. Blaine had finally fallen asleep and Kurt was free to go home for the day. He stopped by the cafeteria and bought his usual coffee order, perusing the tables for any aquaintances. He sat by David Karofsky, an old high school friend who was currently a security guard.<p>

"Blaine's sleeping?"

"Yeah," Kurt sighed and rubbed his temple. He sipped his hot coffee.

"How is he?"

"Still the same, I guess."

"Does he still fight with everybody else?" Kurt gulped down some of his bitter drink before answering.

"He did," Kurt paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Same thing happened with Sam."

"I'm sorry, Kurt."

"No, don't be sorry Dave. I could've helped him if I wasn't preoccupied with Blaine."

"Kurt," David paused waiting for Kurt to look up at him from his coffee. When eye contact was established, David placed his hand on Kurt's. "There was nothing you could do. Even in that state of mind Sam was too unstable, the higher ups did what they thought was best."

"I guess... I wished they would've given me more time though."

"Just do your best with Blaine. If anything happens, it's not your fault." Kurt shook his head.

"It's too late." Kurt's eyes stung. "The doctor came earlier today... Blaine was doing fine. Better than some of the other patients here... What kind of father authorizes and pushes for their son to be lobotomized?"

"I don't know, Kurt... I don't know." David looked at Kurt with sympathy and sadness before wiping a smidgen of dirt off Kurt's nameplate.

_Kurt Hummel_  
><em>Troubled Waters Mental Institution<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Explaination time! Okay the whole story was Blaine's imagination. Well I guess the story sucked then. But, no, I <em><span>loved<span>_ the fantasy that Babydoll creates when she is in the mental institution and I_ tried_ to recreate it, or at least attempted it.**

**Dr. Vera Gorski: "It's like we talked about, you control this world. Let the pain go, let the hurt go, let the guilt go. What you are imagining right now, that world you control. That place can be as real as any pain."**

**That quote pretty much sparked this. Blaine is going through living, and surviving, in the mental institution (that his father drops him off at in the beginning) by creating this alternate view on it. Blaine reverts back to being a child where ionnocence rules and nothing, besides scraping your knee, _hurts_ yet. If you've seen Sucker Punch you should be able to draw all of the parallels and figure out what happens to who and who is who, blah blah :P**

**If anybody has questions, feel free to ask in a review or PM me. :)**


End file.
